gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nults McKagan/The State of the Wiki
Well, I planned on making a large blog about this, but i'm now doubting I have the ability to since i'm currently suffering from severe writer's blog. I'll do my best, but no promises are to be made on my behalf. The State of Morocco & Roleplay The Start In order to understand this a bit better, allow me to take you back to earlier this month: It was early in January. The Roleplay Council had given me control of Nepal just a couple of weeks prior. Sultan Peter I of Morocco (Peter Coalvane) had noticed that I was working to build Nepal and offered Morocco to me to help build my empire, since he was (quote) "not doing much with it anyways." He handed Morocco over to me, and after a short time of Nepal having Morocco annexed, I decided to reverse the decision so that Morocco annexed Nepal. Thus, the Empire of Morocco was born! The Transpiring Events Earlier today on Jeremiah's blog about the Reformation of Roleplay, John Breasly left a reply comment to a comment Andrew Mallace posted. He said that "Mallace should think before speaking" and "stop running to the side of his buddy Jeremiah." I don't much care how people run their countries, but it bothered me a bit when Breasly attempted to silence Mallace from posting his opinion on Jeremiah's blog, so I left a reply comment. I basically said that I don't tell people in Morocco who to side with, and that John could perhaps consider doing something like that. He came on chat later that day and said "Nults. Morocco?" to which I jokingly replied "John. Great Britain?" It seems that he didn't know I owned Morocco, which owned Nepal. He seemed angry that Morocco could own Nepal and told me that right now I had to choose whether or not I owned Morocco or Nepal, claiming that these are the kinds of things he wants to stop in roleplay. Is it me, or does this seem similar to the kinds of things the RP Council does? At first, my thought was that John wanted a laissez-faire system for Roleplay where anybody could do anything they wanted (declare war, annex land, etc) except for claim lands that already belonged to notable owners. However, it more-or-so seems like John wants to be the guy who keeps everybody in check, like a one-man (or one-country) RP council. In conclusion, since England will most likely have a tight grip on Roleplay as the Roleplay Council does today (or at least did before all of this RP Council drama arose). I want to leave Roleplay before the ship sinks, especially since my interest in PotBS has ressurected and i've become an admin of a PotBS wiki. Short Summary: '''I feel as though John Breasly (or England as a whole) will have entire control over RP soon in the future. The RP Council will complete fall and that will create an opportunity for England to control RP. Before this happens, i'm allowing Romania to annex Morocco & Nepal. The State of the Wiki There's no question about this: The wiki is going down the crapper. This wiki has the potential to be reformed, but all plans for reform are being stopped in their tracks by the very same users who CALL for reform. If you don't like the idea for reform, then make a blog and post a better one! During those nights on the Reformierung Wiki Chat with Jeremiah, Jack, & Benjamin, I held a renewed faith in the redemption of this wiki. However, after England invaded our chat and attempted to get us banned for our ideas, I lost that faith. It's rather unfortunate that this wiki isn't open to new ideas; if you don't like an idea for reform, then make your own in a blog instead of complaining. My Final Word Everybody get your crap together and start making things better. If you don't, ''THE BOAT SINKS! ''Except, unlike in the Titanic, in addition to being the people on the boat, you're also the Iceberg. I suggest we remove the Iceberg before we hit it instead of embracing the idea of impacting it. If you don't like the ideas for reform suggested, ''MAKE! YOUR! OWN! '''''We don't need complainers who want reform but deny reform when reform is given to them. Thank you for reading, cheers, Category:Blog posts